BAKA Bakuretsu: Konnichi Wa! Chapter One
by Sadie-Chan
Summary: This is the first chapter in a series of fanficts I am making.


BAKA Bakuretsu!!!! :: Konnichi Wa! (Chapter One)  
  
Bye: Sadie-Chan  
  
Original creators own all characters. Not me.  
  
This is a mix of a few different animes,  
  
Bakuretsu Hunters, Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2, & Fushigi Yugi. There are also some made ups in there made by me (Sadie & Miaka are the names of the characters I made).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Carrot & Miaka where fighting as usual, & the rest of the group (Sadie, Inuyasha, & Tasuki) placed bets on who was going to win.  
  
Carrot: Dammit! What the hell is your problem!  
  
Miaka: Admit you where wrong already!  
  
(Off to the side)  
  
Sadie: My bets on Carrot. he looks a bit more angry then usual.  
  
Inuyasha: No way! I'm betting on Miaka!  
  
Tasuki: Hm. I think I'll place my money on Miaka as well!  
  
(Back to the fight)  
  
Miaka: (beating Carrot over the head with a frying pan)  
  
Carrot: (cussing & trying to hit her)  
  
Miaka: Why the hell do you have to chase girls around you pervert!  
  
Carrot: It's my hobby Dammit!!!!  
  
Miaka: Some hobby that it is! No girl would go out with an asshole like you! You may think you making a fool of yourself will make a girl like you then fine! But you are just in the end going to end up beaten up like now!  
  
Sadie: (Sadie suddenly cuts into the conversation) I think its kind of cute though.  
  
(One-minute pause)  
  
Inuyasha: (blinks)  
  
Tasuki: (begins to laugh his ass off)  
  
Miaka: (roles on ground laughing)  
  
Carrot: (looks at Sadie) See! I made my point!  
  
Sadie: What did I say?  
  
(Everyone who was in the bet gave Sadie her money)  
  
The door opens & in comes P-Chan (Sadie's pet).  
  
Sadie: (yells) P-CHAN!!!! (Picks him up & hugs him)  
  
P-Chan: (nose-bleed)  
  
Miaka: (blinks) I can't believe my life!  
  
Inuyasha: (mumbles to self)  
  
Sadie: (sets P-Chan on ground)  
  
Carrot: (goes over & picks P-Chan up by the bandana) Stupid pig. (Tosses P- Chan out the window)  
  
Tasuki: Wow! Someone's gonna be dead.  
  
Sadie: (hits Tasuki across the head & caught P-Chan before he went to far out the window)  
  
Carrot: Uh. Oh.  
  
Tasuki: RUN!  
  
Inuyasha: (dives under a chair)  
  
Sadie: CARROT!!!! YOU BAKA!!!! (Gets out her sword & starts going after Carrot)  
  
Miaka: (laughing her ass off)  
  
It was a long, long chase. (2 hrs later)  
  
Ryoga: Thank You Sadie-San.  
  
Carrot: (under his voice says) jackass.  
  
Sadie: (throws a knife at him) (misses him by 1 inch)  
  
Carrot: (yells)  
  
Miaka: (blinks)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Miaka pops up)  
  
Miaka: Hello Everyone! I figured some of you are somewhat confused about what's going on now & all the inside information!  
  
This is a story about my friend Sadie (but since I'm more sane & less violent) I'll tell you. The people in this story are, Sadie (16 yrs), Carrot (17 yrs), Ryoga/P-Chan (16 yrs), Inuyasha (I guess going to human years since he is a demon around 16 yrs), Tasuki (17 yrs), & of course me! I'm 15. Sadly even though I guaranty you, I am the most knowledgeable I am rarely listened to for my theory's. sad huh? Anyway me or anyone of Sadie's friends will be pointing out little details here & there.  
  
Today we are focusing on Sadie & Carrot. (Background information) they have known each other for a while & are good friends. Most of the time we see Carrot & Sadie getting along fine (I mean they are good friends after all), but for some unknown reason every time Ryoga/P-Chan is brought into the picture it turns into chaos! (Another thing) Yes. Sadie does know that P- Chan her pet, is Ryoga. That's all the time I've got for today! Sayonara!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Carrot & Sadie are walking in town, & they are supposed to be getting stuff for Miaka, but. Sadie is sitting on a bench near where Carrot is trying to get girls to go on a date with him laughing)  
  
Sadie: (mumbles to self) What an idiot.  
  
Carrot: Pretty girl!  
  
Girl 1: (Slaps Carrot)  
  
Carrot: (flies backwards)  
  
Girl 1: Jerk!  
  
Sadie: (laughing)  
  
Carrot: (whispers to self) I won't quit! Hahahahahah!!!!  
  
People Around Him: (scared)  
  
Sadie: (hits hand on head) Dummy.  
  
Girl 2: Fool (walks away)  
  
Carrot: (chases after her) Common! Go on a date with me!  
  
Girl 2: (Slaps him)  
  
Sadie: (laughing. but feeling a little sorry for him.)  
  
Girl 1: Pervert!  
  
Carrot: Let me introduce myself first before you decide what to do.  
  
Girl 1 & 2: (sigh) Fine.  
  
Sadie: Uh. Oh.  
  
Carrot: I am Carrot. Carrot Glace. Messenger Of Love.  
  
Girls 1 & 2: (look at each other & nod)  
  
Sadie: C-C-Carrot.  
  
Carrot: What?  
  
Sadie: You'd better run & fast!  
  
Carrot: What?!  
  
Girl 1 & 2: (each have a huge hammer in hand) Die!!!!  
  
Sadie & Carrot: RUN!  
  
(After about 10 minutes of running)  
  
Sadie: Wait! (Turns around) why the Hell am I being chased?  
  
Girl 1: Because you're his friend!  
  
Girl 2: (Nods)  
  
Sadie: (Water drop behind head)  
  
Carrot: (Grabs Sadie's arm & keeps running)  
  
Sadie: (Picks up rocks & starts throwing them at the two girls. )  
  
(Now away from the two hazardous girls)  
  
Carrot: Are you ok?  
  
Sadie: Yup (smiles)  
  
Carrot: nods  
  
(A few moments pass)  
  
Maika: Carrot.? Sadie.?  
  
Sadie: Uh Oh  
  
Carrot: Dammit.  
  
(Miaka finds them)  
  
Maika: Did you get the stuff I asked for?  
  
Sadie: A. (Smiles) No.  
  
Maika: Can I have my money back then?  
  
Carrot & Sadie: Uh.  
  
Maika: What did you do with it? (Pissed of look on face)  
  
Sadie: We kind of.  
  
Carrot: Used it! O well! Nice day! See ya! (Both begin walking off fast)  
  
Maika: (Thinks) Wait a Minute! (Looks at them)  
  
Carrot & Sadie: (Beginning to run really fast)  
  
Maika: (Screaming & chasing after them) What the Hell did you do with it!!!!  
  
Carrot & Sadie: Bye!!!! (Speed up fast)  
  
(Inu-Yasha & Ryoga walk bye)  
  
Miaka: (Growling like an animal)  
  
Ryoga: You ok?  
  
Inu-Yasha: She looks angry!  
  
Miaka: Of course I'm angry!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha & Ryoga: A. Ok. Bye. (Run away)  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Tasuki: Thanks for the money Sadie!  
  
Sadie: No problem! Buy me some sake?  
  
Tasuki: (Smirks) A girl cant out drink me!  
  
Carrot: O damn.  
  
Sadie: What did you say? (Evil look in eyes)  
  
Tasuki: A girl can't out drink me!!!!  
  
Sadie: We'll see about that!  
  
Tasuki & Sadie: (Order a lot of drinks)  
  
Carrot: (water drop behind head) This is going to be a long night! 


End file.
